Kill Them All
by myparamour
Summary: Ariana is a slave who is confined to live her life within the walls of the ludus. This is a Spartacus/OC story. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to say before I started that I've thought for a while about doing a story about Spartacus. I debated with myself about whether I felt it was appropriate or not considering the death of Andy Whitfield. I decided that I would write this since I feel that as a whole, Spartacus is an extraordinarily interesting storyline. I hope that I can do it justice as everyone involved in the show deserves no less.

* * *

><p>He winced as she dabbed his open wound with a wet cloth.<p>

"Hold still, Barca. This needs to be cleaned."

He glared at the woman with such ferocity that immediately she pulled her eyes away from his gaze before dipping the cloth back into the bowl of water, careful to apply only a small fragment of pressure onto his arm.

"You should be more careful next time."

"One cannot hold back when training to fight in the arena."

She locked her eyes with him and for a moment, thought that she saw something more than the beast of Carthage behind his eyes.

She shook her head, "no. I suppose one cannot."

She stood up from her place on the bed and walked towards the small table nestled in the corner of the room, leaving her cloth and bowl behind. She reached out for a long sheath of fabric before tearing it to an appropriate length as she made her way back to the gladiator.

"Give me your arm."

He reluctantly lifted his left arm slightly so she could wrap the cloth around it. He tried to ignore the hurt as best he could. A gladiator should never show pain.

Small footsteps slid over the sand as they approached the two.

"Is he alright?"

She looked over and saw a timid Pietros standing before her. She nodded slightly, "he's fine."

"It was just a scratch. Nothing more."

She noticed the look of comfort that Barca extended towards the young boy. She'd often wondered if there was anything more to their relationship than lust and passion. She had heard from other slaves and talk amongst the gladiators that what had once been a mere brotherly bond had turned sexual a few months before.

Pietros had always been a nice boy. _A little too nice_, she thought.

She brushed the thoughts of the two men aside before smiling at Pietros. "It would take more than a scratch to get rid of your Barca."

She nodded slightly before she felt the touch of Medicus on her arm.

"You may take your leave. Rest for now. Return after sundown."

"Yes, Medicus."

She made her way out of the dank, dark rooms towards the light coming from the yard of the ludus.

She inhaled deeply as the fresh air hit her body, not wanting to return to the inside.

She heard a command to open the gates as the gladiators gathered against the cement poles which supported the balcony of the house of her Dominus and Domina.

She stepped towards the edge of the concrete and stopped short of letting the sand sit beneath her feet. Her dress slithered across her skin as a slight gust of wind swept across her body. The shiver was a welcome feeling after leaving the humid air that encompassed her work station.

She watched as a dozen or so men, held together by chains, were marched into the centre of the yard and forced to stand side by side, each facing the gladiators who were looking at them as if they were their new prey.

"Welcome to the house of Batiatus!"

She turned her body towards the balcony where she saw her Dominus standing, arms open, peering down at his newly prized possessions.

She didn't care to listen as he told a wonderful yarn about how thanks to him each of these men were given a new lease on life. How they would train each day to become masters of the arena. How one day some might even become legends. _Thanks to Batiatus_, _of course_.

She let her eyes roam over the captured men, each one different from the other. It had been a while since her Dominus had purchased new slaves for the ludus and she felt sad to admit that she was excited for it. She hated the thought of more people becoming slaves, bound to their masters, but she had been forced to become a part of this equation several years before, not allowed to leave the walls of her prison without her Dominus at her side. Her thoughts drifted for a moment as she let herself think that maybe one or more of them could be quite useful to her. After all, it had been a long time since she had been able to deal with her desires.

_No. These men are for Dominus. Not for me._

She felt a presence stand behind her.

"Are you pleased with our new recruits?"

She did not have to look to see who it was. Ashur, a former gladiator, had a distinctive presence when he was around. His voice seemed so monotone with a hint of deviousness that she longed to be rid of.

She turned her head to the side and looked down, addressing him but refusing to look him in the eye.

"It is unfortunate that these men do not know what lies ahead of them."

Ashur moved a few steps forward to look down at her. "That is part of the entertainment."

She looked out towards the men, "I do not find death to be entertainment."

He smiled, "then you should not have come to work in the ludus."

"It was not my choice."

Their conversation was broken as Doctore addressed the men.

"What is beneath your feet?"

Silence. She hated this part.

Doctore glared at the men. "Answer! What is beneath your feet?"

She cringed as an unnamed man opened his mouth to speak.

"Sand?"

The sound of the gladiators laughing in mockery caused her to become uneasy.

Doctore slid his hand along the handle of his whip before turning towards the gladiators.

"Crixus! What is beneath your feet?"

Crixus. She'd never been very fond of him. A skilled warrior but an arrogant one at that. He had the muscles of a god and the stamina of an ox but she had always hated his foolish pride.

"Sacred ground, Doctore. Watered with the tears of blood."

"Your tears! Your blood! Your pathetic lives forged into something of worth. Listen! Learn! And perhaps live as gladiators. Now! Listen to your master."

She inhaled a deep breath as another gust of wind caressed her body. She had suddenly realized the heat that had taken hold of the ludus and was desperately hoping for more relief.

Batiatus grinned mischievously as he looked at his men.

"You have been blessed! Each and every one of you, to find yourself here at the ludus of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus, purvayor of the finest gladiators in all of the Republic!"

She couldn't help but hide her disgust as the gladiators cheered.

"Prove yourselves in the hard days to follow. Prove yourselves more than a common slave – more than a man! Fail and die, either here where you stand, or sold off to the mines. Succeed, and stand among my titans!"

As the gladiators roared with the sound of their masters name she longed to be anywhere but here.

Doctore stepped forward and addressed the men once more.

"A gladiator does not fear death. He embraces it. Caresses it. Fucks it. Each time he enters the arena, he slips his cock in the mouth of the beast, and prays to thrust home before the jaws snap shut."

She felt Ashur place his hand on her arm, running his fingertips down to her elbow.

"Are you still not pleased for this day?"

"I will only be pleased if each of these men can survive the test."

"Ah, then you are a woman who desires what she cannot have."

"I desire a lot of things, Ashur. Being here with you is not one of them. Please remove your hand from me."

He let out a laugh before he leaned against a column.

"Do you see that man standing next to the blonde one?"

She shifted her gaze and nodded. "What about him?"

"They call him Spartacus."

"Spartacus? You mean the Thracian king?"

"Named after the very same. He won his battle against his own execution. Fought against four men. Claudius Glaber was particularly unhappy with the outcome."

"Is that why Batiatus purchased him? To displease Glaber?"

"One reason of many."

She watched as the scene unfolded before her. Doctore singled out the man called Spartacus and told of his defeat against the four men in the arena. As he addressed him she noticed Spartacus' distaste for the man. Or was it the situation? She had often felt distaste towards the ludus. It was a cruel place. Unyielding in it's dominance and seemingly unbreakable. She had had many dreams of freedom, sometimes seeming so real that when she awoke she couldn't help but feel sadness, for her freedom was never to come.

"Spartacus!"

She gasped as Doctore cracked his whip and set it upon the man. To her amazement he caught it around his wrist, causing blood to form beneath the material.

"That is not my name."

A wave of heat rushed over her. The sound of his voice and his inner strength had caused her to feel something she had never felt before. A longing, a deep and terrible longing and arousal for him.

She paid close attention as he was pulled from his feet and fell upon the sand.

She felt a desire to run to him, to help him to his feet, but she knew that he would not stand a day in this ludus if he were to be helped by a woman.

She avoided her gaze from the scene as he was ordered to perform a demonstration with the great and mighty Crixus. She knew that he would fail. Crixus had never fallen in the arena, even when faced with a superior foe. How could this man defeat him?

"You do not seem to like this confrontation."

She finally let her gaze fall upon Ashur. "I do not like to see people being treated as such."

"You would think that a slave would be used to it."

"I may be a slave but I can still have compassion for people."

"My lady, you should forget such things as compassion. They only cause people pain."

"I am not like you Ashur."

"Compassion for others is to be weak. You cannot live in this world and think about anyone other than yourself."

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "I am not weak."

He looked down at her, "good. Because no matter what you do this ludus will always be a place where the weak fall and the strong survive. That is something to remember."

"You speak to me as if I were a gladiator."

"I speak to you as one slave would speak to another."

She pulled her gaze away from him as she saw that the confrontation was over.

She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and jumped slightly, "oh, Pietros. I apologize. You startled me."

He smiled at her, "it is no matter. Medicus has asked that you return to aid him for a short while. A few of the new recruits need some tending to after their meal."

"Thank you, Pietros."

She looked towards Ashur before leaving the yard and returning to her post.

* * *

><p>"This will not take long to heal, will it? I have heard stories of the test and I want to be capable of doing my best."<p>

She looked down at the man, "I suspect you will be fine within a day or two. It is not a deep wound, I assure you."

The man stood up and she noticed that he was a considerable amount taller than her. "I thank you for your service."

"It was no problem."

He extended his hand towards her, "I am Varro."

She looked at his hand for a moment before realizing that she was being provided a common courtesy.

She allowed her delicate hand to be taken in by his, "I am Ariana."

She heard footsteps across the floor coming towards her.

"If you do not mind, I need some tending to."

She looked behind her and her heart stopped beating within her chest. The man, Spartacus, was standing before her. All breath felt removed from her body as she looked into his blue eyes and saw a deep sadness behind him. She found words hard to come by.

"Of course. Sit. Please."

As she went to grab a wooden bowl and fill it with water she noticed that Varro had not left and had taken a seat next to Spartacus on the bed. She heard the two of them whispering something to one another. She had hoped that neither of them had been able to notice that she had become flustered at the mere presence of Spartacus.

She reached for two cloths, dipped one into the water and held another in the chest of her dress.

She saw that there was no space for her on the bed as she bent down onto her knees in front of Spartacus.

Varro looked at her, "did you require me to move?"

She shook her head, "no, I'm fine. Thank you."

Varro touched her shoulder, "this is Ariana. She has tended to my wounds already."

Spartacus said nothing but gave her a slight nod.

She fought the urge to say hello to the man as he appeared to be in no mood to speak with her. She sighed inwardly at her realization.

Varro leaned forward, "Ariana, may I ask you something?"

"You may ask me whatever you wish."

"What do you know of this test that has been spoken of?"

She felt her hands shaking as she moved slightly between Spartacus' legs and touched his wrist, caressing his wound with the wet cloth.

"I do know that it is a test which should not be looked forward to."

"Do you think that we will pass?"

She froze. She had seen many tests and most often did not like the outcome.

She whispered, "I cannot lie. Fighting the gladiators of this ludus is not a simple task. I have seen many men fall in the attempt."

"Spartacus has already defeated four men in the arena."

She licked her lips and tried to push away the heat that was travelling through her body as she continued to touch his arm.

"I was told of such by Ashur this day. He seemed to be impressed by your skill."

She looked up at him as they locked eyes. She felt as if he was able to see through her and into her soul. His gaze penetrated her before she looked down and caught her breath.

She let go of his wrist for a moment as she pushed the bowl away from her body, pulling out the dry cloth from in between her breasts. She had not meant this movement to be sexual but couldn't help but notice both Spartacus' and Varro's eyes traveling to her chest.

She reached out once more and carefully slid the cloth around Spartacus' wrist, careful not to tie it too tightly.

"I feel that some men will fall during the test. But I pray that you two will not be one of them."

* * *

><p>She stared into the sunrise as she wrapped her arms around her form. She closed her eyes for a moment as she imagined being able to live beyond these walls. What it would be like if she were no longer confined by her Dominus and to experience this sunrise from a place other than inside the ludus.<p>

"Do you make a habit of standing so close to the ledge?"

She was surprised at the sight of Spartacus by her side.

"I try my best not to. For the fall would be too much to bare, I'm afraid."

He gave no response as he looked over the edge.

"I have never been to a ludus before."

"This is not the kind of place that people desire to be."

"Why are you here?"

"I am a slave."

"Were you born in this ludus?"

"No. I used to live beyond this walls. But such freedom was taken from me."

"As was mine."

Her heart dropped as she heard the sound of Crixus behind her.

"Should you not be with Medicus?"

She turned around and looked at him. "My apologies, Crixus. I will leave."

She was felt a shock tumble through her body as Spartacus touched her arm. She watched as he moved his lips to say something but saw that no words came out.

Without saying a word she felt that an understanding had passed between them. Both were confined to live life in the ludus without a moment's thought from their master.

"Ariana."

She sighed and forced her gaze away from Spartacus. "Crixus."

She brushed passed him and glided towards the entrance of the building, not wanting to leave Spartacus behind.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt her stomach ache for food as she stepped into the sunlight and saw the gladiators eating their afternoon meal.

"Ariana!"

She looked towards the sound of her name as her eyes fell onto Pietros.

He motioned for her to come towards the table where he was sitting beside Barca.

"I save some bread for you."

He reached across the table with his small hands and extended the piece of bread out towards her.

"You're too kind, Pietros. I appreciate your generosity."

"You take care of all of us. You're often not thanked for it."

"I do what I must."

She couldn't help but notice that both Spartacus and Varro were sitting alone together, far removed from everyone else.

"You should stay away from the Thracian, Ariana."

"And why is that, Crixus?"

"Because he will die tonight."

"Not all die in the test."

Barca laughed, "not all have to defeat the champion of Capua to do so."

She looked up and into Crixus' eyes. "You are fighting Spartacus?"

"Yes. And I will no doubt defeat him."

It took everything in her not to respond to his remark, but she steadied herself and held her tongue.

She turned her eyes to Pietros. "Thank you again for your kindness."

As she moved to return to her post she noticed Ashur motioning for water.

She quickly filled a small cup before approaching him.

"Forgive me for saying that you look well this day."

She ignored his comment and handed him the cup.

As their fingers connected he firmed his grasp.

"The sun is hot. I find myself praying for rain."

"One does notice the longevity of this drought."

He reached his other hand out and lightly slid his hand on her exposed thigh, "the way your dress forms you- it causes my temperature to rise, Ariana."

"Perhaps you are confusing such with the heat."

"More water!"

She looked up and saw that Spartacus was providing her a way out of her conversation with Ashur. With much appreciation she nodded and slipped out of his grasp, gathering drink for both Varro and Spartacus.

"I am appreciative of your pity."

Varro smiled at her, "it is no matter."

She thought for a short moment before bending down towards them, "I have something for you." She handed them the bread that Pietros had saved for her, deciding that her hunger was less important than them surviving the final test.

"You give us bread?"

"You were not given much food and you need to gather your strength. I must admit that I am a bit worried for tonight."

Spartacus looked at her, "you should not be. Varro and I will pass the test."

She pushed the thoughts of Crixus to the back of her mind as Varro leaned in, "and become gladiators."

"Your positivity warms me."

"We will survive because we have to. I made a promise to my wife."

She touched Varro's knee, "you have a wife?"

"Her name's Aurelia. I have shamed her and have debts that need payment. Two years here and my winnings in the arena will be enough to save us."

"So you came here on your own accord?"

"I do what I must."

"It's hard to imagine someone wanting to come to this ludus."

"How did you come to be here?"

"My father himself owed debts to Batiatus and his family. When he could not afford repayment, Batiatus offered a trade."

Spartacus looked down at her, "your father sold you to this place?"

"There was not much choice."

"There is always a choice."

She felt the intensity of Spartacus' voice rush through her as she looked into his eyes and found a deeper meaning in his words.

There was a pause in their conversation as each absorbed what one another had offered. Three people with three very different beginnings in life yet they all end up confined to this one ludus.

"My wife was taken from me. Claudius Glaber and his men found us after we left their army to protect our village. He took me to the arena and ordered my execution for desertion."

"And your wife?"

"He sold her."

She could see the pain in his eyes. She did not know Spartacus well but she felt and understood his pain. How consuming it was.

"You will find her and be reunited once more."

* * *

><p>"Ariana, you are summoned."<p>

She felt the grip of a guard on her arm as she was pulled away from Medicus.

A slight push was felt behind her back as she waited for the guard to unlock the gate so she could find her way upstairs.

"You called for me, Dominus?"

"Ariana, yes. I want you to find Spartacus and bring him to me. I would have words."

"Yes, Dominus."

She waited near the gate as the guard brought Spartacus towards her.

"Dominus requires your presence."

No words were shared between the two as she lead him towards Batiatus' chambers.

As she turned to leave Batiatus spoke. "no, Ariana, stay."

"Yes, Dominus."

Batiatus paced for a moment before stopping and turning his body towards Spartacus.

"Why are you here, in this place, under my hospitality? Do you know why?"

Spartacus tensed. "Because I trusted in the honour of a Roman."

"You are here because of my grandfather. He built this ludus. He believed that no man was without worth. That even the most vile among us could rise to honour and glory. He instilled these beliefs in my father who in turn, passed them to me. I am a lanista. Like my forefathers, a trainer of gladiators. I see things in men that they themselves have lost. A small spark, an ember. I give it breath, tender, until it ignites the arena.

She struggled to hide her displeasure of the man. He was charismatic. One of many words. Words that on the surface give the impression of kindness but always dissolve into illusions.

She lifted her gaze from the floor and onto the body of Spartacus.

She could not help but quiver at the sight of him. The muscles that surrounded his bones were toned and glistening from the sweat caused by the drought. His sharp features painted beautiful expressions across his face. The small amount of hair that had not yet grown into a beard had only added to his masculinity.

_Spartacus is not for you, Ariana_.

For the first time she noticed a piece of purple-coloured fabric that was wrapped around Spartacus' right bicep. Batiatus appeared to know it's true purpose.

"Tell me of your wife."

"Claudius Glaber advises that she has been sold to a Syrian."

"Do you know who?"

"No."

"Well then, how do you know she yet lives?"

"How do you know the heart beats beneath your chest?"

She felt her own heart lunge at his response. What she would not give to feel even a small portion of the affection that Spartacus had for his wife. She had longed for some time to feel the warmth of another's love, the feel of their touch once more.

"Most days I don't. I'm just a simple Roman trying to make his way against the whim of the gods, the politicians, the miscreants. So often you can't tell one from the other, but you. You are the most dangerous of animals, beast born of the heart."

Spartacus gave no reply, only looked directly into the eyes of Batiatus.

"You have given displays of temper in this ludus. If you are to be a gladiator you need to respect the ways of the house of Batiatus."

"And if I do not wish for such?"

Batiatus took a small step towards him.

"What would you do to hold your wife again? To feel the warmth of her skin, to taste her lips. Would you kill?

"Whoever stood between us."

"How many men? A hundred? A thousand?"

"I would kill them all."

"Then do it in the arena. Fight for me and honour my forefathers. Prove yourself, climb to the pinnacle, gain your freedom, and that of the woman you've lost."

"I did not lose her. She was taken from me."

The urgency and emotion of Spartacus' statement shook her to the core.

"A man must accept his fate, or be destroyed by it."

"Why would I place my fate in the hands of another Roman?"

"Because of what they hold - you wife's? Pass the final test tonight and honour and servitude. Call me Dominus, and I will help to reunite you. The choice is yours."

* * *

><p>She cheered inwardly as Varro jumped off the platform and came towards her.<p>

"Did I not tell you I would become a gladiator?"

She smiled and watched as the next man climbed the small ladder and met the gaze of the beast of Carthage.

The battle was quick. Barca took one swing the sliced open the neck of the man, causing blood to pour from his body. He fell towards the ground as it seamed over the sand.

She took the few steps towards him and found that all signs of life had been removed.

"He is dead."

"And Spartacus will shortly follow."

She felt Crixus as he moved passed her and climbed onto the platform, waiting for his opponent.

Her heart filled with dread at the sight of his large frame, with shield and sword in hand.

Varro touched her back, silently acknowledging her worry.

Batiatus gave the signal to begin the test and she prayed to the gods that she would not see the Thracian fall.

She shook at every hit that connected with his body, almost feeling as if she herself was being struck.

She gasped as Spartacus lost concentration and attempted to reclaim the purple fabric that had fallen from his arm.

"No!"

Crixus stepped on the fabric as Spartacus used his positioning to pull it from beneath his feet, causing him to fall from the platform.

Silence overtook the ludus as the champion fell to the ground.

She clutched her chest as her Dominus proclaimed that Spartacus had passed the final test to become a gladiator.

* * *

><p>She leaned against the wall as Medicus branded Varro's arm with a large "B", the symbol of house Batiatus.<p>

He tried his best not to show the pain but it was unmistakable and written on his face.

She grabbed her bowl of water once more as he approached her.

"I expect I shall see you often as I come looking for your aide."

She smiled, "you will find that I see most gladiators often."

She delicately pressed the cold cloth into his arm as he winced.

"My apologies."

"None are needed. You are not the one with the hot iron."

He stepped aside as Spartacus approached and extended his arm.

Her breath picked up as he stopped a foot away from her, waiting for her to respond.

She tried to breathe deeply as she cooled his skin with the water.

"It warms my heart that you both are still here."

Varro's face lit up with pride, "and it warms our heart to have you here in this ludus."

Spartacus gave him a look that she found unreadable. She desperately wanted to know what he was feeling of his remark but thought best not to ask.

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Ariana!"

She was startled by the sound of Medicus' voice.

"Medicus."

"Attend to Crixus. I am in need of rest."

"Yes, Medicus."

She walked towards the bed that Crixus was occupying and rested her hand on his cheek, quietly examining him and his wound that he procured from the fall.

"Is he alright?"

She turned her body back to Spartacus. "He is fine. He has taken worse blows, I assure you."

Varro moved towards her. "So this is the champion of Capua."

She looked towards him, "defeated by a small piece of fabric."

To her surprise she heard the smallest of laughs pass through Spartacus' lips.

"It belonged to my wife. I could not let it fall from my body."

She moved and sat down on an unoccupied bed.

"What was her name?"

"Sura."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Suited to a beautiful woman."

She felt a sting of jealousy run through her. She could see in his eyes that Spartacus would cling to even the smallest of hopes for his wife returning to him safely.

"I am sure she is nothing less than same."

She silently wondered to herself if Spartacus thought her beautiful.

Varro reached over and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Dominus will find her and bring her to you."

"Is he to be trusted, Ariana?"

That was the first time he had called her by name.

"Batiatus is known to be a man of his word. I admit that I have no reason to say otherwise."

He nodded as Doctore entered.

"The two of you need your rest. We train at sunlight."

She watched as the three men left her alone in the room with a sleeping Crixus. She came to the realization that laying on a bed next to this man might be the closest thing she could find to a sexual encounter. She sighed as she removed such thoughts from her mind and leaned against the wall, consumed by the image of the Thracian.

* * *

><p>He placed his hands on her hips before she pushed them away.<p>

"You need to sit still so I can bandage you, Gnaeus."

He growled and knocked the fabric out of her hands and onto the floor.

She froze for a short moment before bending down and grabbing it back into her hands.

"Medicus told me to bandage you. Please."

"I do not need to be bandaged. I need aide in other ways."

His Bulgarian accent caused her to tremble.

"You are not privy to other aide from me."

She looked at him as she reached around his back, pulled the fabric around his waist.

"Just sit still."

She screamed as he pushed her down onto the bed and forced himself on top of her.

"Gnaeus!"

He ignored her cries as he brushed her dress down, revealing her breasts.

Her body became rigid with fear as her arms were held down onto the bed.

She found herself suddenly paralyzed under the weight of the gladiator as he collapsed on top of her.

With all of her strength she pushed him off of her and onto the floor and found Spartacus standing at the end of the bed, practice sword in hand, eyes looking down at her chest.

She quickly pulled her dress back up over her shoulders and tried to steady herself as she stood.

"Once again I am grateful for your presence."

"You need protection."

She held her hand up, "this is not a regular occurance."

"But it is an occurance, nonetheless."

"I appreciate your concern, Spartacus."

She noticed a slight change in his expression as she used his given name.

"Would you prefer I not call you that?"

"It is not my name."

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need for that."

She stepped forward, passed the man on the floor and neared Spartacus.

"Gratitude for your help. Please know that I would gladly extend the same for you."

She looked into his eyes and found herself lost in them. What feelings he did not show in his face permeated through them. His life, his love, his loss, everything. What she wouldn't give to place her hands on his face, around his neck, to pull him towards her body. To feel his strength around her as they shared the most intimate of desires.

"Ariana."

"Medicus."

He walked through the entrance of the room, coming towards them. "You may take your leave."

Spartacus motioned towards the door. "I will walk you to your quarters."

She nodded and stepped in front of him, leading him to her room.

She paused and turned around as she walked through the entrance and eyed her bed. She was tired and in desperate need of sleep.

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Ariana."

Their faces were inches apart. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face and the need to feel his arms around her captivated her.

He appeared to notice the tension that had arisen between them and took a step back.

"Goodnight."

He nodded and walked away, out of sight.

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was hot and she was in terrible need of water but she couldn't bare to pull her sight from the man. The way his muscles moved with every strike. The way the sun caused the sweat to glisten upon his body, begging for touch.

She watched as the Thracian sparred with Varro before she felt fingers along her back.

"Ariana."

Her thoughts were pulled from her as she turned around.

"What is it you want, Ashur?"

"To share the good news."

"And what news would that be?"

"That Batiatus' gladiators shall once again fight in the arena."

"There are to be more games?"

"Batiatus is desirous of climbing ranks amongst the Romans. He feels holding games for the people of Capua will heed his cause."

"When are these to occur?"

"The night after next."

"And can we expect a visit from the fine citizens of Capua?"

"Tomorrow evening, yes."

"Doctore!"

She watched as the trainer approached them.

"What is it, Ashur?"

"Dominus has given me the list of gladiators who will be participating in the next games."

He took the sheet from him and scanned his eyes over it before turning to his men and calling out to them.

Each one jogged towards him and grabbed the sheet out of one another's hands, attempting to get a look.

She approached Varro and Spartacus. "Any word?"

Varro looked down at her, "we are to fight each other."

Her heart skipped a beat. "That is not a desirous pairing for me."

Spartacus' hand brushed hers as Varro comforted her. "We will both be alright. We shall win the roar of the crowd and we will be spared."

"And who gets the primus?"

"Crixus and Gnaeus."

She looked towards the two men, both seemingly pleased with their rankings in the games.

"The undefeated gaul and the brute from Bulgaria."

Spartacus turned to her. "How much coin will I win from this?"

"Not enough to pay for your wife's life and transport. You will need much more."

"How much would I receive from the primus?"

Varro touched his hand to his shoulder, "you cannot think of it. You must climb the ranks."

"Varro is right. It is not safe for you yet."

"I cannot wait for such things. The sooner I have enough coin to bring my wife to me the better."

"And would your wife want you dead?"

He paused and looked at her in concentration. She had hoped that those words would bring sense to him, even if she really meant those words from her own heart.

"What would you have me do? She cannot wait for me to win our freedom."

"You must put thought to this. This is not a decision to be rushed. Please."

He gave her a reluctant nod before returning to spar with Varro.

* * *

><p>She heard loud shuffling as she turned her gaze towards the entrance of the room.<p>

"What happened?"

"Gnaeus attacked Spartacus."

"He what?"

Barca and Crixus dropped Gnaeus onto the bed and looked over at her.

"I believe words were shared between them."

She grabbed her bowl and cloth before dabbing it onto the side of his head.

"How is he to participate in the primus?"

"Dominus will find a suitable replacement."

"Do you think he will chose you, Barca?"

He smiled at her, "one can hope."

"The Beast of Carthage against the Champion of Capua? That sounds like wonderful entertainment to me."

"Then perhaps you can shed light on Dominus."

"I shall do what I can."

She did her best to smile as she watched the two leave her alone with the man on the bed.

She sighed as she continued to wipe the blood from his face as she closely inspected the his gash. She thought for a moment about bandaging him before changing her mind and deciding it was too deep.

She prayed to the gods, _please do not let him awaken now._

She carefully held the open wound together as she pierced his skin and pulled the thread through. Her steady hands worked quickly, careful not to rouse the Bulgarian.

Many times she had held together torn flesh and sewn it back as one. Her fingers often pricked by the needle as it thread through the body. That was something she enjoyed while working with Medicus. How the human body seemed to regenerate itself. Repair what was once broken. It fascinated her.

She let out a small sigh of relief before leaving him be and taken returning to her quarters.

* * *

><p>"Here, you may wear this tonight."<p>

She reached out for the shear dress that her Dominus handed her.

"Thank you, Dominus."

"I need everyone in the house of Batiatus to look their best."

"I have heard rumours of prominent appearances."

"Your ears ring true. Ilythia has advised she will be attending."

"Ilythia? The daughter of a senator?"

"And the new wife of Claudius Glaber. Lucretia hopes to win her favour."

"I am sure she will succeed, Dominus." _Although Spartacus will not be pleased._

"Tell me, how is Gnaeus? Will he be well to fight in the arena tomorrow?"

"It is doubtful, I'm afraid. The wound was deep and required stitching."

He placed his hand on his cheek and looked her up and down, "a shame."

"If I am not being too bold... I understand that Barca would take kindly to participate against Crixus."

"Barca?"

He paced for a moment before looking down at his wrist and placing his hand around his bracelet, "it would be suitable."

He approached her and rested a hand on her arm, "your thoughtfulness for this house is appreciated."

She nodded, "Dominus."

"Go down and tell Barca of the news, then finish preparing for tonight."

"Yes, Dominus."

As she made her way down into the basement she walked past the cell holding both Varro and Spartacus.

"Ariana!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned her gaze towards Spartacus who rested his hands on the metal bars.

"Do you require something?"

"Have you spoken to Batiatus?"

"I have just seen him."

"Do you have word of the primus?"

"Yes."

"What has he told you?"

"That Barca will be taking the place of Gnaeus in the arena. You are still to fight Varro."

His expression sunk as he took a step back, "I had hoped for a better outcome."

She stepped forward and ran her fingers along the frame, "it is for the best. Believe me."

* * *

><p>She ran her fingers through her hair before adjusting the arm bracelet that her Domina had given her for the night.<p>

"Aren't you a sight to behold."

"You're only after one thing, aren't you, Ashur?"

He leaned against the wall beside her, "I am always after everything, Ariana."

"One must learn that he can never have everything he desires."

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "he certainly does desire."

She rolled her eyes slightly at his comment before a noblewoman she did not recognize approached her looked over the table of wine beside her.

"Please, let me get that for you."

She quickly poured the woman a small drink and handed it to her. Without thanks she grabbed it from her hands and walked away.

"Never any appreciation for a good slave."

"That, Ashur, is one thing I agree with you on."

She watched carefully as her Dominus stepped into the centre of the room, arms wide open.

"Friends and glorious guests of the house of Batiatus, may I present to you my titans!"

The doors sprang open as the gladiators entered, aligning the inside of the room around the columns. The guests seemed to be entranced at the sight of the men, with many women approaching them and sliding their fingers along their bodies.

She breathed deeply as she looked at Spartacus, currently being occupied by the attention of four different women.

"They seem to be taken with the Thracian."

"Yes they do."

"Do I detect distaste in your voice?"

She glared at him before she heard her name being called by her Domina.

She quickly moved towards them. "What can I do for you, Domina?"

"Ariana, this is Ilythia."

She nodded, "would you like me to get you both some wine?"

Ilythia smiled, "you have trained your slaves to be quite obedient, Lucretia. I am impressed."

She placed her hand on her arm, "Ariana is one of mine and Biatatus' most trusted possessions."

She tried her best to smile and to not show her displeasure at their comments as she gathered them both wine and delivered same before returning to her position by the wine table.

"Psst, Ariana."

She looked up and smiled as she noticed Varro addressing her.

"Did you need something from me?"

"No. It's just that Spartacus is getting much attention and I could use your company."

"I would give you some wine but slaves are not allowed such pleasures."

"Some conversation would be fine."

"That I can supply."

He paused for a moment before opening his mouth, "how do I look?"

She took a step back and eyed him up and down. "Aurelia would be quite pleased. Although I must say that your clothing does not often leave much to the imagination."

"You can speak for yourself." He held his hands up. "And the chains?"

"I suppose they're so the superior beings feel less threatened to be around such powerful men."

He smiled, "we are powerful."

"Oh, I don't doubt it."

They shared a laugh before she left her place beside Varro as Lucretia and Ilythia drew closer.

Ilythia frowned, "so the Thracian yet lives?"

"That he does."

"I was hoping he would have parished in the arena by now."

"Perhaps tomorrow then."

"He is participating in the games?"

"Yes. He will be paired with Varro, here."

She raised her hand and touched Varro's shoulder as Ilythia ran her hands along his shoulders.

"I pray you will be victorious."

Ilythia took another sip of her wine before letting out a sigh. "I grow bored, Lucretia."

Lucretia's eyes flashes with worry for a short moment before returning to their normal state. "I do have something that I wish to show you. Something that might wet your appetite."

"Show me."

Lucretia's hand touched Ariana. "Bring Varro into the other room and do not delay."

As the two of them left, Varro looked at her with worried eyes. "What am I to do?"

She grabbed his hand into hers and lead him out of the room.

"I should have warned you that this could happen."

"That what would happen?"

"That sometimes gladiators are to perform certain... services. Duties that might not regularly be required of common slaves."

His eyes widened, "but Aurelia."

She stopped and touched his chest, "you must think of it as you are doing this for her. Obey the Dominus and Domina while winning in the games and your coin will grow enough to rid you and your family of your debts. Do what must be done."

He took a deep breath as they entered the room filled with onlookers.

"You'll be alright."

"I would just ask that you not watch."

She nodded at him before leaving and heading back.

"Where have they taken him?"

She looked up and saw Spartacus, staring at her with worried eyes.

"To a private venue."

He looked down for a moment before returning his eyes to her gaze.

She breathed inward, "any slave is used for all purposes. Gladiator or not."

"It is not right."

"It may not be right but it is what's done."

"Has this been done to you?"

"...that is not something I wish to speak of."

"How could they?"

She stepped closer and was thrown off at the sensation. It was as if the heat radiated off of their bodies and onto one another.

"We are only objects to them. Nothing more. At least you and the other gladiators are worth coin. My only way to survive here is to do what is commanded of me."

He shook his head, "that is not the life I would wish for you."

"And I would not wish this for you."

She lost herself in his features. Her gaze flickered from his lips to his eye and back to his lips. The sudden urgency of her want consumed her as she took a step forward. She felt as he reached his chained hands up as they hovered over her stomach, over the fabric of her dress.

"Ariana."

As he spoke her name she came to her senses and took a step back, cutting a knife through the tension.

"I am sorry."

"No, I..."

She turned and walked back over to her position at the wine table before she let him finish his thought.

Her eyes involuntarily fell on Spartacus repeatedly as the night progressed. She worried as she sensed her feelings for him were becoming deeper by the minute. _But what of his wife? _She knew Batiatus was looking for her and that Spartacus was using any coin he had to try and save her. _Push thoughts of him aside, he is already spoken for._

Her eyes darted to an entrance of the room as Varro returned to his place.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Let us never speak of this."

Her attention was drawn away as Batiatus began his announcement of the games and the alignment of his gladiators.

"And for our primus. The Champion of Capua - the Undefeated Gaul. Crixis!"

The large group of people clapped and spoke of their excitement amongst one another as Batiatus held up his hands.

"And who will fight against him?"

Her heart jumped as she saw Spartacus leap from his place and hurdle towards Crixus, knocking him to the ground.

The room screamed at the sight as Spartacus landed blow after blow along Crixus' body.

"Enough!"

She watched as Barca and Doctore pulled Spartacus off and held him by the arms.

Batiatus thought quickly before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Spartacus, the Thracian who refused to die at his own execution! He shall face the Champion at the primus tomorrow. We shall witness an end to a feud that has long been brewing."

* * *

><p>As she walked down the dark corridor towards her rooms she heard the voice of Varro.<p>

"You are a fool."

"It is for good cause."

"Good cause or no, you are still a fool."

She felt the nerves grow inside of her as she found the cell that was holding them.

She bent onto her knees and looked inside.

"I brought you both some water. You should be prepared if you are to fight tomorrow."

She held one glass through the bars as Varro took it, before taking the other for Spartacus.

"Why don't we get water?"

She looked passed them and glared, "because you are not worthy of fighting in the arena."

A laugh escaped Varro's lips as he looked at her, "you do not seem to be in a good mood."

"I have my reasons." She looked up at Spartacus who had moved from his place along the wall to just behind the bars.

"I did what I had to."

She placed her fingers on the bars in an effort to get closer to him, "Crixus is not an easy man to defeat. Have you not heard the stories?"

"Those are simply tales to frighten."

"You have never seen him fight in the arena."

"He is only one man."

"He is not undefeated for nothing."

Varro shifted in his place on the ground, "you can say what you like but he will not change his mind. What's done is done."

"I only wish to express my concern."

Spartacus's hand touched hers, "and it is appreciated. But this is something I must do."

"What if you lose?"

He did not answer.

"What if you lose? What good is coin when your wife no longer has her husband?"

"She would understand that I did what I felt was right."

"Batiatus will not continue to find her if you do not survive."

He took a sip of water and gulped it down. "Then I must survive."


	4. Chapter 4

"I will kill him."

Her head snapped to the right as she watched Crixus eying her.

"What did you say?"

He tilted his head to the right, "the Thracian will not live to see tomorrow."

"You best watch your tongue, Crixus."

He stood up from his seat at the table, leaving his food behind before approaching her, stopping only a few inches short.

"Or what? What will you have of me?"

She sensed an underlying meaning to his tone as she gazed up at him. She reached her hand out and pushed lightly on his chest, feeling the sweat from the heat and his physical exertions beneath her fingertips. For a sheer moment she came to realize what Lucretia saw in him. His physical stature was impressive to the eye, his testosterone-filled persona caused him to be an intimidating presence to some. She felt the waterjug she was carrying in her left hand slightly slip from her grip before she caught herself.

She shook her head, loosening herself from her current thoughts.

"Crixus..."

He reached his hands out and grabbed her shoulders, "do I cause your loss of words, Ariana?"

His all to obvious ego forced her annoyance for him back into the forefront of her mind.

"No."

She took a step backwards, "I would not have you touch me without my permission."

He sucked in air before reaching out and pushing a fallen piece of hair off her face.

"The champion of Capua does as he pleases."

She rolled her eyes in distaste and did not try to conceal it before her attention was drawn to Spartacus and Varro dueling with wooden practice swords.

She couldn't help but let her eyes linger. The way the sun beams danced on his body. The way the sweat glistened, causing him to shine in the light. The way the beads of sweat dripped down his face, down his chest and underneath the scrap of fabric that she so desperately wanted to be removed from his body.

She lost herself in his image before she felt the heat rising underneath her dress.

Crixus turned his gaze to meet hers before looking back at her with obvious irritation.

He touched his fingers to her jawline, pulling her gaze back to him.

"As I said. The Thracian dies tonight."

* * *

><p>Her eyes sprang to life as she heard footsteps in the doorway of her room as the afternoon sun creeped through the slit in the walls.<p>

Her heart leapt inside her chest at the sight of Spartacus looking down at her with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you."

She moved to her back and rested herself up on her elbows.

"It's fine. I had been asleep for a while."

He made a motion with his hands, silently asking to enter her quarters.

She nodded at him and smiled.

"My door is always open."

He moved quickly and sat with his back against her bed, but not before she could swear she noticed him glancing at her form.

Her pulse quickened at the closeness of their two bodies. If she could just reach out to him, maybe he would join her...

"Will you be there?"

"Do you mean tonight?"

"Yes."

"Dominus usually asks me to be there so that I can treat the men once they've performed."

"So you'll be there to treat me?"

She found herself transfixed on his profile. The slight stubble that had formed on his face, the length of his eyelashes, the way his nose seemed the tiniest bit crooked. "Of course."

He shifted and rested his arm on the mattress of her bed, causing her fingers to brush up against his. The touch was quick and slight but the pulse sent between them seemed electrifying.

_Oh Jupiter, did he feel that too?_

The expression on his face changed to one of longing as she bit her lip.

His eyes fell from hers and down onto her mouth where her teeth had just bit down, leaving a small mark that would soon fade.

"Are you frightened?"

He left his gaze on her lips as he spoke. "I would be a liar if I said I wasn't."

A part of her wondered if he knew she was talking about the primus, and not the obvious want that she was exuding for him.

He seemed to suddenly notice that he had been caught luring at her plump lips before he looked back up into her eyes and shifted slightly closer towards her.

She cleared her throat. "Crixus is a formidable opponent."

"So I've heard. It is hard to believe some of the stories have not been exaggerated."

"All stories are exaggerated. There is still truth to them."

"Have you seen him?"

"I have witnessed some."

He fell silent as he looked to the purple fabric tied around his wrist.

She moved and rested herself onto her side, inching slightly closer.

"Isn't it strange that the smallest of things become so meaningful when everything we hold close gets ripped from us?"

He looked up at her as his eyes glossed over with water before he shook them away.

"I suppose you would know."

"I do. In a sense. But it is not the same. I knew what was coming when I was taken from my home."

"It is not so different."

"Maybe. But mine was by choice...not my choice. But it was a choice."

"The wrong one."

"Regardless... the love of the wife is different than the love of a father."

He furrowed his brows together and tightened his jaw as he spoke, "love is why I am doing this."

She sighed and quickly moved from her place on the bed to the spot directly beside Spartacus, adjusting her dress and looking up into his eyes.

"Love makes people do a lot of things."

She was startled at how clearly she could see the pain in his heart etched upon his face. Every small line showed each emotion with prominence.

She risked raising her hand and brushing her palm along the side of his face. His eyes closed as he struggled to contain himself, not wanting her to see how much he was conflicted.

"I need you to promise me something tonight."

She went to move her hand away from him before he grabbed her wrist, keeping her palm against his face.

"Anything, Ariana."

She felt a twinge run through her body as he said her name. "Please just remember that the primus does not have to be to the death."

"I need this coin."

"There are more important things in this world than coin..."

"Sura needs me, I cannot wait to take a chance."

She frowned before taking a deep breath, "your coin would do nothing for her if you were to be dead. Why would Batiatus help if you were to be gone?"

She let her hand slip from his grip before pushing her hair behind her ears. "She has no life without you."

She bit her tongue and forced herself to not say anything more. She knew that no matter what she said or did that Spartacus would always wait for Sura to be brought back to him. It wasn't fair of her to push herself on him while his heart very clearly still belonged to someone else.

She heard the movement of sand and dirt at her doorway, causing her to look up and see Ashur resting against the doorframe. "Making new friends?"

She glared at him hard before quickly standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you need something?"

He smirked at her and took a few steps forward before placing his hand on her arm, "Dominus has requested we take leave for the games."

She turned to look at Spartacus before his grip tightened, "you will be traveling with me, Ariana."

* * *

><p>She grimaced as another fallen gladiator was placed beneath her feet.<p>

"Is he dead?"

She looked up to find Varro staring down at her.

She crouched down and leaned over his body, placing her hand on his chest and her ear to his mouth. She felt no movement of his chest beneath her hand and heard no breath escape through his lips.

"Yes."

Ashur fidgeted through his coin purse before looking up. "At least it was one of Solonius' men."

"I share your sentiments."

He gave her a knowing look, "for reasons other than coin, I assume."

"You know I'm not a betting woman."

As she removed her hand from the dead man's chest she found that it was covered in warm blood that had oozed from his body.  
>Varro made a disgusted face as she reached around and grabbed a spare cloth that had been supplied to her, trying not to get anything onto her dress. She wiped hard but her hand was stained red.<p>

"Is your job always this gruesome?"

"Usually only when there are games."

"Sometimes not?"

She turned the corners of her mouth slightly upward, trying to downplay the seriousness of what took place within the ludus. "Sometimes."

She stood up from her place on the ground and patted the sand off of her dress, trying to get off as much as she could.

"I think you're in need of new clothing."

She let out a small laugh, "I think so too. Care to buy me some?"

Ashur shook his coin purse,"you know I have much more coin than Varro. If you want new clothes all you have to do is ask."

She tried to hide her distain since she really did need new garments. "That's quite kind of you."

"A man should be nice to a beautiful woman."

Varro let out a quick laugh, "and I'm sure they're just as nice in return."

Ashur took a few steps forward and gazed down at her, "I will find something when I next go to market with Dominus."

She felt partially embarrassed that she didn't have anything to repay him with. "I would give you something in return but you know I make nothing."

He looked her up and down, "I can think of a few ways that repayment can be made."

Before she had a chance to respond she heard the announcement that the primus was about to begin.

She contemplated whether or not she even wanted to watch the battle between Crixus and Spartacus. Her choice was made for her when she felt Varro place his hand on her lower back and guide her to the spectating gladiator's viewpoint.

Bile rose up in her throat as she watched Crixus yell out to the crowd. The fear that she felt was worse than she had anticipated.

She felt her hands shake as she placed them along the bars in front of her for support.

All sound dissipated once the first stroke was taken. She knew the men and the crowd around her were screaming and chanting for blood but she could hear nothing but the breath escaping her body. Her lips lost all moisture as her mouth became dry.

The anxiety rose in her body from the tips of her toes to her temples as a wave of fright enveloped her.

A silent gasp escaped from her lips as Crixus' sword found his way around Spartacus' throat. He jerked his head towards his Dominus, waiting for his instruction.

Her eyes widened as she placed her face against the bars, trying to get a look at Batiatus.

_Please, no._

She cursed with frustration that she could not see beyond the podium before her eyes drifted back to Spartacus, defeated.

She looked closely as his gaze fell to the purple fabric around his wrist. His chest heaved as he slowly raised his hand, lifting two fingers towards Batiatus.

Varro whispered, "the sign of mercy."

She shut her eyes and prayed to the Gods as the crowd booed with disgust.

The sound of the arena returned to her once more as Spartacus stood from his place on the ground and nodded to Batiatus before he let his head fall as he slowly left the arena.

She whipped around and pushed her way passed Ashur and Barca as she ran down the dirty hallways underneath the massive structure towards the participant's entrance.

"Come to congratulate me on my victory?"

A chill ran down her spine as she ran into Crixus, sword in hand.

She looked down and noticed a small stream of blood rand from the tip to the handle as her eyes fell upon Spartacus.

She breathed deeply and walked towards him, unsure whether or not he wanted her to say anything.

She reached her hand out and touched his arm where a gash had form, blood dripping out.

He twitched at her touch as she quickly withdrew her hand into her chest.

"I'm sorry."

He kept his eyes transfixed to the ground as he moved passed her, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>She ran the wet cloth between her hands, forcing the excess water off of it and into the water bowl, now dyed red.<p>

She gasped as she turned around to see Spartacus sitting on one of the beds.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came before she grabbed a clean cloth and wet it, slowly approaching him.

The bed moved slightly as she sat down next to him, lightly dabbing his wound.

"I'll need to stitch this. It's too deep."

She moved over to the table, grabbing both a needle and thread.

She breathed deeply before poking it through his skin, surprised that he made no movement, expressionless.

He said nothing while she sewed his arm back together, tying the thread in a knot to keep it shut.

He seemed to be in his own world while she tidied up, trying not to disturb his train of thoughts.

She was about to leave him alone before she stopped short and knelt before him.

"No matter what you think you made the right choice..." She knew in her heart that while she wanted him to stay alive for her, his only thoughts were of Sura. She was the reason he wanted mercy in the primus.

She gently touched his knee and moved to stand before he grabbed her wrist tightly.

He said nothing but looked into her eyes. She wanted desperately to know what he was thinking but couldn't see beyond his sadness.

"You need to live for her."

"Who do you live for?"

The question surprised her and she was mostly stumped for an answer.

"I suppose I live for myself."

"Is there no one else?"

She sighed, "there's been no one else since before I came here."

He motioned for her to take a seat next to him and she eagerly obliged.

"Tell me of him. What was his name?"

"Marcus."

"How did you meet Marcus?"

"I met him one afternoon when I accompanied my father to the market. He was with his mother - they had a little space that they would sell jewellery out of. I stopped there one day to look, not to buy since my father had his troubles, as you know, and he was there. He offered to let me try one on. It was beautifully coloured. Bright with many round jewels on it. I wanted it but I knew I couldn't afford it."

"And did you know then?"

"No. I saw him the next day and he asked me to meet him that night. I normally wouldn't dare do such a thing but a part of me felt I had to... he brought the necklace. He told me that they had sold it that same day but he followed the woman and took it from her purse." She couldn't help but let a smile form on her face.

"Do you still have it?"

"No. That was one of the first things my father sold... before he sold me."

She felt her temperature rise as his thigh gently graced hers.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I had wanted to tell him my father's plans for me but I never got a chance. I suppose he thinks I abandoned him."

"He doesn't know that you are here? That you were taken from him?"

"Unless my father told him, no."

A silence fell between them as images of Marcus came to mind. She hadn't let herself think of him for longer than she could remember. Thinking of him never did her any good.

"...I am surprised Batiatus spared you. Pleased, but surprised."

"As am I."

"Maybe you remind him of himself somehow."

He let out a small laugh as he ran his hands along his face.

"I cannot see the similarity."

She smiled, "I know you do not wish to be compared to a Roman, but Batiatus loves Lucretia dearly."

He kept his eyes to the ground. "You are a wonderful woman, Ariana."

The overwhelming sensation to kiss him was almost too powerful before she stopped herself.

"Thank you."

She knew there was more meaning to what he said. He didn't need to speak the words for her to know that there was a deep understanding and connection between them.

She cleared her throat to break the tension. "You should get some rest. I expect Dominus wishes to see you at first light."

It took everything in her to leave the space beside him as he made her way back to her room in desperate need of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The putrid stench filled her nostrils and made her stomach queasy. Her eyes darted from left to right, taking in as much of the sights as she could. The dark pit was filled to the brim with people who had nothing else in their lives other than the horrifying sites of the combat within their makeshift arena. Each person was covered in sweat and dirt from the heat of the bodies and the sand that had been kicked up beneath their feet. She felt a calloused hand glide up her arm as her attention was drawn to a man who was following her. She couldn't help but pull a face at the sight of him. His hair was black, whether that was its natural colour or the result of the underground she couldn't tell. The gaps in his teeth irked her as he pulled his face into a wretched smile.

"What is someone like you doing down here in the pits?"

A possessive hand snaked its way across her chest and pulled her close. "Stay close to me, Ariana. This is no place for you. Batiatus should not have brought you here with us."

Relief washed over her as she snuggled into his chest. "Thank you, Barca."

She leaned against the wall, trying her best not to let the dirt marks smear on her dress as Ashur and Barca flanked her front and side, with Batiatus beside her. She stood on her toes and peered through the crowd. A small space between the bodies of the squalor left an opening for her vision. The sight was horrifying. She had wanted to look away but her eyes were glued to the sight of the beast slicing off the face of one of Batiatus' gladiators before wearing it as a mask. "Oh, God."

She'd wanted to run up to Spartacus who was waiting in the sidelines for his turn to fight but her body was being held by fear. As she looked at his face she saw sheer terror for the first time and felt a deep need to comfort him and to tell him that it would be alright but she knew in her heart that she wasn't certain that he would survive this. She silently cursed Batiatus for sentencing Spartacus to fight in the pits but he had been firm in demanding that Spartacus repay him for saving his life in the arena and causing his house shame. When it came to draw for weapons she felt her chest tighten. With only spiked brass knuckles he was at a great disadvantage to his opponents axes that he held in both hands.

Batiatus touched her shoulder, "Lucretia thought it best to keep you from this place but I need you here in case anything happens." As he looked into her eyes he saw a thousand emotions deep within. He sighed and touched her cheek, "this is a disreputable place for disreputable people. I would not put you in harms way were it not of great importance." She sucked in a breath and nodded slightly as she tried her best to smile at him.

Batiatus had always confused her. She had seen his hatred for people who possessed a higher standing than he did and she was not fond of it. He resented anyone who was born into greatness, wealth and respect as he constantly had to work and fight his way for it. She had seen how much it hurt that he never truly gained the respect of his father, something that he had wanted his whole life but had never received before he died - she certainly understood father issues. Ariana knew how much he cared for Lucretia and how true their love was. He could be a kind person, even a generous one. But he could be brutal and it was his ruthlessness that would cause her question. How could a good person do such terrible things?

Her thoughts were shattered as the roar of the crowd consumed her thoughts. The bloodied and beaten face of Spartacus caused her heart to swell with severe anxiety. She heard Batiatus groan from behind her as he ran his hands over his face, praying to the gods for relief. No sooner had she looked away when she heard the sound of metal upon flesh. Spartacus had grabbed hold of a loose hook and jammed it into the throat of his opponent, quickly killing him.

Without thinking she ran from her group and pushed her way through the crowd towards him, holding him up from his sheer exhaustion. He looked up at her with tired eyes and an emotionless expression as Barca caught up with her and pulled him away, headed back towards the ludus.

* * *

><p>He was becoming weak and she was becoming weaker. Each night in the pits made her heart sink and her mind race with uncertainty. She had tried, every night, to convince him to stop putting himself in danger for the sake of coin, but to no avail. There was so much more than she'd wanted to say to try and convince him but how do you tell a man who's fighting for the life of his wife that you would give the world to be with him?<p>

They sat in silence as she looked upon his battered face. She'd stitched a slice above his eye and wiped the blood off his face and body. Her hands had been as gentle as humanly possible as she tried her best to mend his many wounds that he'd received from the pits. Her breath was slow and ragged as she tried to control her thoughts, forcing her terrible task to become something of great intimacy. She'd wanted to be close to him. She'd wanted him to let her touch him, to run her fingers in a delicate fashion over the beautiful canvas that was his body.

Every night before she went to sleep she thought of him. What it would be like to be with him and how she so desperately wanted even a small piece of what he had with Sura. To be wanted again by a man such as him... it would be absolute perfection. All of her desires could be quenched as she could die a happy women if she could only spend one night with him. She had not felt the touch of a man since Marcus and her body ached for it.

His mouth fell slightly open, her eyes darting to his now cracked and dry lips. He finally lifted his head up and looked at her for the first time in what felt like days. His eyes were bloodshot, making the blue of his irises stand out even more. His pupils were dilated as the candlelight within her workspace was dim. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed, hard.

She wanted to talk to him but she wasn't able to find words. Her brain processed so many thoughts but couldn't seem to place them upon her tongue. She fidgeted with her fingers before standing up and taking the bowl now filled with red-stained water back over to the side table, placing it down.

She sauntered back towards him, stopping behind his bench, contemplating what she wanted to do. She could sense that he needed comforting but she was so unsure as to how he wanted it to appear. She knew that an "I'm sorry" or "I'm worried about you" wouldn't suffice. A touch, maybe? A simple sensation of the nerves to help ease the pain?

She lifted her arm up and watched her hand tremble as she placed it onto his back. He stiffened at first, whether he was uncomfortable with her gesture or whether the temperature of her skin was cold, she didn't know. She stepped closer and ran her hand up along his shoulder before sliding it onto his chest.

He breathed deeply, causing his chest to rise and fall beneath her palm. His chest was smooth and her fingers traced a small scar in the shape of a fork in the road as she tried to clear her mind of unspoken desires. She'd wanted to know where this particular scar had come from, in fact she'd wanted to know about every mark that lay upon his body. She knew that certain men were sensitive about such things but for her it was the contrary. Each mark and scar told an individual story, helping her learn every detail about that man's life and experiences. Sometimes a simple scar upon the flesh told more than the voice ever could.

"Ariana."

The sound of his voice almost made her jump. It was deep and throaty and terribly alluring. She had spent hours mending him and sitting by his side with no words being shared, for him to utter something now seemed suddenly foreign. She reluctantly pulled her hand away from his chest and returned to her original position on the ground in front of him.

He looked down at her and for the first time she saw unshed tears threatening to make an appearance upon his cheeks. Upon instinct she got onto her knees and reached out to him, running her fingers long his jaw. His scruff prickled upon her fingertips and caused her to quiver before he touched his hand to hers, pulling her up and motioning for her to sit beside him.

She turned her body towards his as her right knee touched his left.

"How much longer?" Her voice was barely audible and for a moment she'd wondered if he'd even heard her question.

His face turned to hers and their lips were mere inches apart. Every thought she'd ever had about being this close to him rushed back into her memory and threatened to consume her. She could do it now, if she wanted. Jupiter's cock, she wanted. If she just leaned in their lips would touch within seconds. Everything she'd ever dreamed of could become reality. If only she would just lean in...

A shuffle of feet at the door broke her trance and she forced herself with all of her might to pull away from him and look towards the noise. Medicus stood before them, motioning for her to leave and that it was her time for rest. Leaving Spartacus behind was not what she'd wanted but she knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked back one last time before heading to her room.

* * *

><p>She looked up at the ceiling and focused on the cracks above her. Each imperfection drew her attention towards it, suddenly becoming interesting as sleep evaded her. She heard the light humming of the birds in Barca and Piertos' room, the fluttering of their wings causing a sense of calm to overtake her, putting into an almost trance-like state. She didn't notice that anyone had entered the room before an article of clothing was held in front of her face.<p>

She clutched her chest and sat upright, almost erupting into a scream.

"The dress. The one I promised." The fabric landed in her lap as she looked up at Ashur, willing herself to relax once again.

She uncrumpled it and held it in front of her, examining it. "It's beautiful."

He smiled and motioned with his hands, "did you think I would find you anything less?"

She slowly stood up and draped it over herself. "You look wonderful, Ariana." He tentatively stepped towards her and reached out, grabbing the dress from her hands, tossing it onto her bed. He gripped her shoulders and played with the straps of her dress. "Did you want to try it on?"

She shouldn't let him do this. She knew exactly what his intentions were but her want had taken her over and she couldn't rid herself of it on her own. She felt ashamed but she wanted this to happen. She just wanted to... feel.

If Ashur was willing to give it to her she was going to take it.

She removed his hands from her shoulders before she looked him in the eyes and licked her lips. "Do you want me?"

He said nothing but nodded his head. "Ashur... I need you to say it." She rolled her shoulders and slipped the dress off of her, letting it fall to her feet. "Do you want me?"

His voice seemed to be caught in his throat. She couldn't stop herself before letting a small growl emit from deep within her chest as she fumbled with the top of his pants before slipping her hand beneath, feeling his cock.

"Please. I need you to tell me."

He let out a moan of pleasure and placed his hands on the sides of her face, pulling her in for a kiss. It was hard and his facial hair was rough against her lips but she wanted nothing more than to be devoured by him. He regained his senses as he backed her into the wall and she allowed his hands to roam over her body, over her chest, tweaking each nipple before they slid down her stomach and up into her core.

It had been so long since she had felt anything like this and all she wanted was more, confirmation that someone desired her in the way that she so desperately wanted to be desired. She pulled him out and continued to stroke his member as he pulled his mouth away from hers and bit her throat, "I want you."

She trembled and felt ecstasy in his words before he withdrew his fingers from her and slide them around her back, cupping her ass and lifted her legs around his waist. The first thrust hurt and she gasped out of both pain and pleasure from the sensation. It had been so long and she was tight but the way that her insides felt around his cock was almost too much to bare.

"Ariana."

She held her arms tightly around his neck and pleaded for him to go faster. Each thrust was tiring and caused his injured leg to burn but to finally have Ariana in his arms gave him the strength to hold out. She was different than any woman he had ever met. Most of the slave's wills had been broken not long after coming to the ludus but hers was always there, forever present and constant and he had great admiration for her. Like everyone else she had been through much and should have so much hatred for people but she always seemed to be the one shining light that he could always rely on. He wasn't sure if he'd ever truly loved anyone but what he felt for her was close.

"Ashur, please. Fuck me hard."

He acquiesced and she didn't try to quell her her moans as her orgasm hit in her waves, causing his to rush into her. He gently let her down as she leaned against the wall, catching her breath. He stepped back from her and stuffed himself back into his pants, typing them up. He looked down at her for a moment and she suddenly felt insecure about her naked form in front of him. Without a word he reached towards her bed and grabbed the dress that he had so carelessly tossed on it before, handing it to her. She quickly grabbed it from him and slipped into it.

"You look wonderful."

"...thank you."

He turned to leave before pausing, gazing at her. She could see that he was contemplating kissing her. The look that was spread across his face and the way that his eyes seemed to be glued to her lips - it was unmistakable. "Ashur."

He smiled and headed out the door without saying a word.

She bit down on her bottom lip, hard, as she climbed back into bed. She once again heard the sounds of the birds and closed her eyes, praying to the god's that sleep would come.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyelids fluttered as the sunlight burned into them. A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek, a small bit of cold comfort to the draught that plagued Capua with slow torture. Her tongue flickered over her lips to cool them but the heat had even scorched the saliva.

She let her feet reach the sand of the ludus, careful to step around the training gladiators as she made her way over to the rain barrel. She leaned forward to take a cup full as her dress clung to her increasingly moist body, causing the usually easy movement to become uncomfortable. She reached upward, wiping the sweat from the back of her neck and pulled her hair so it hung to the right.

She pressed the cup to her lips before closing her eyes and drinking. As the water cascaded down her throat it was almost painful, it was so dry but she needed to quench her thirst.

"Ariana!"

Her head jerked in the direction of the voice as her eyes fell upon Doctore, the glistening of his skin causing his colour to appear even more striking than usual. "Two practice swords for Spartacus."

She let the cup slip from her fingers and fall back into the barrel, taking the few steps towards the bin of wooden swords. Picking them up she'd forgotten how deceivingly heavy they were before she noticed a shadow approaching her. Her breath hitched as she turned around and saw him standing before her.

"Thank you." He reached out, slipping his hands over hers, lingering for a moment. The feel of his skin caused her body to tremble, sparks flying deep into her stomach. He sucked in a small amount of breath as he looked down at her mouth. Her eyes drifted from his, to his lips, searching his face, trying to find out if he felt it too.

She felt the swords being pulled from her hands as she let them slide from her grasp. With the weight lifted she absent-mindedly reached her hand up and gently touched an open wound next to his left eye. "You're hurt." He surprised her as he leaned into the touch for a small moment before taking a step backwards, letting her hand fall to her side.

"I'm fine."

"Shouldn't Pietros be here instead of you?"

She bit her lip and turned her head to Ashur, the thoughts of what they had done the night before flooding her mind, "he fell ill last night. He's resting with Medicus."

He delicately touched his fingers to her arm, slowly sliding them down before gripping her hand. "A beauty such as yourself should not be made to work in the hot sun."

"I appreciate your concern but I'll be alright."

She pulled her hand away from his grasp and brushed passed him, not daring to look back at Spartacus. She didn't want him to know what had happened between Ashur and her but she suspected that the look on her face would betray her.

"You work too hard."

She smiled as she took a seat at a table next to Varro, "says the man who trains for hours every day in order to kill men in the arena just to get coin to send home to his love and child? Compared to you the work I do is easy."

He nudged his muscular shoulder into her small one, "we do what we must."

"You're too modest. If I had a husband willing to go to a place like this for me I'd cherish him."

He shook his head, "Aurelia sees it differently."

"What's important is that you're trying. She'll realize that sooner or later."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

She turned her gaze to Doctore and watched as he violently cracked his whip against the ground. It seemed strange to her that a man could have two such opposing personalities. She felt almost terrified of him when he was training the men but once he stepped off the sand he was kind and nothing but a gentleman.

She heard Varro laugh from beside her, "do you have eyes for Doctore?"

"What?"

He lifted his hand up and pointed his finger towards him, "you were starring."

"Oh. No, that isn't it. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"How he's been through a lot."

"Such as?"

"He married a long time ago, you know."

"Is he trying to buy his freedom as well?"

She shook her head, "no, they met when Doctore was training to become a gladiator. She was already one of Lucretia's slaves at the time - or so I'm told. My father didn't sell me until much later. I didn't know her for long. But she was nice. And beautiful. Long dark hair, similar to my own, and kind eyes."

"What was her name?"

"Melitta."

"Melitta and Doctore?"

A smile formed on her lips, "that was before he was known as Doctore. When he was still Oenomaus."

"I'm surprised they let them marry."

"Things were different when Batiatus' father was ruling this ludus. He was more generous and even granted them weekly visits. Something I doubt would occur now."

"What changed?"

"Titus believed that he would win his men over with kindness and a good heart - a view most opposed to Dominus'. When he died I think it was hard for him to realize that in a way his father had been right. But regardless, he had dreams of a higher station which he was then able to pursue. Supporting such a dream requires certain sacrifices."

"Only not on their part."

"It was hard to watch Doctore after Melitta died. It was evident he was trying not to show his grief but it was seen nonetheless."

"It is a hard thing."

"It is."

The sound of the whip slapping against the skin of a gladiator startled her and disrupted her train of thought. "Although he never talks about what happened."

"I can't imagine a tale of heartbreak would stir confidence in the men you're training."

"No, I don't suppose it would. And speaking of such things I would appreciate it if you didn't share that information. I don't know if that's something I should be speaking of."

"You have my word, Ariana."

She heard the commotion of swords falling to the ground as the men took a break for lunch. She got up from her seat next to Varro and moved into the kitchen, grabbing the pot of food that had already been prepared and carrying it back out. She placed it on the table with a bang before grabbing a spoon and the bowl that Barca was handing to her.

"How much coin would it take for me to get extra? The heat makes the stomach grow empty."

Ariana smirked, "you know you cannot tempt me with coin. I have no use for such things."

He leaned into the table and his voice fell to a whisper. "How fairs Pietros?"

"Better than last night. He should be fine in a day or two, just needs rest. If you like you can visit him later."

He nodded before taking his bowl from her hand and moving back towards the tables.

She kept her head down as she grabbed the next bowl and filled it up. Without needing to look at him she knew that it was Spartacus.

"How are you?"

She swallowed hard before clearing her throat, "I would be better if it would rain."

"A common feeling." He smiled and she felt her heart ram itself into her ribcage.

She felt her eyes slipping from his face as they fell upon his shoulders and down his chest, roaming over the small scar on the right side of his collarbone. She began to wonder how he'd gotten it before realizing that she was still in possession of his food.

"My apologies. I find I'm not quite myself today."

"None needed. I feel like that most days."

He left her thinking over his meaning as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Naevia?"<p>

She heard a loud shuffling coming from the gate that separated the gladiators from the Dominus' quarters. As she rounded the bottom of the stairs she caught Naevia and Crixus scrambling off each other and attempting to put their clothes back on.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

She went to turn around but was stopped by a hand tightly grabbing her wrist and slamming her into the wall. She couldn't help but notice that Crixus has not managed to dress himself before attacking her - a thought which she tried to push out of her mind. Crixus' face was mere centimetres from hers and she felt the same fear that she imagined his opponents in the arena felt just before he killed them.

"If you tell anyone what you saw here tonight..."

Her demeanor changed as she struggled to push him off of her and regain her composure. Her breathing became ragged and she struggled to find her words. "What makes you think I would say anything?"

She looked towards Naevia and she read her expressions of both embarrassment and fright. "I understand how dangerous it is for you two to be seen together like this so it must be worth something if you're risking it... I never want to be the reason two people can't find happiness."

She moved forward and bent down, picking up a jug of water. "Domina was wondering where you'd gotten off too... and she requested you bring her this." She waited for her to grab it out of her grasp before she moved passed them, pushing the gate open and walked towards her room, wanting to give them privacy.

She reached her hand to the back of her head to make sure that no blood had been drawn before sitting down on her bed.

"Ariana."

She looked up to see Crixus standing in her doorway. She sighed, "yes? If you've come here to torture me..."

He paused for a long moment, contemplating what he was going to say. "Thank you."

She wiped her hand on the air in an attempt to brush him off. He quickly stepped forward and knelt before her, "no. Thank you."

"There's no need. Now if you could remove yourself from my chamber it would be much appreciated."

* * *

><p>His hands ran over her breast and she felt her stomach jump into her throat. His weight rested against her as he enveloped her with his body.<p>

Her temperature rose as she began to feel small beads of sweat emerge from her hot skin as he positioned himself against her.

She gasped at the feel of his member against her thigh as he attacked her throat with his mouth. A tingle shot down the left side of her body as a reaction to his touch and she wanted nothing more than to have him here with her for eternity.

He slid his hands down her stomach and rested them onto her hips before light roaming over her sensitive core, pushing her legs apart and thrusting his cock into her.

She let out an uncontrollable moan at the sensation of him filling her up, creating a wave of ecstacy throughout her body.

She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his back, pushing her nails into his skin as she moved her legs up towards her chest, desperate for him to go deeper.

"Ariana."

Her eyelids closed as he said her name in a way that she'd only dreamed and prayed to the gods for but never thought would happen.

Every desire she'd felt for weeks on end was now being satisfied and she felt she might pass out from the pleasure. If he could just go a little deeper, just hit that one spot...

"Ariana?"

Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright as she clutched her chest, displeased with the realization that her mind was toying with her fantasies.

She brought her knees close and rubbed her face with her hands, pushing her hair back and looking towards the door. Her heart jumped as she saw Spartacus standing there, her eyes ascending his body without her consent before she shifted in place and leaned against the wall.

He took a few steps forward, approaching her bed. "Did I wake you?"

"It's alright."

He closed the distance between them and sat beside her, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was walking past your door and I heard you moaning. I thought you might be having a bad dream."

She let out a small laugh and looked towards him, "no, not a bad dream."

They sat in silence for a moment and she knew that he understood exactly what she had been dreaming about but wondered whether or not to acknowledge it.

"A very good one, in fact."

She watched as he struggled against letting a smile play on his lips before he wiped it off his face. "It has been a long time since I have had such a dream."

She swallowed and rested her head against the wall, "perhaps you lack the proper stimulus."

He shook his head and rubbed his hands over his thighs before joining her against the wall and breathing deeply. "That is not the cause..." She closed her eyes as she felt his gaze turning towards her, the smallest touch of his breath across her face. "...for I have proper stimulus before me."

Her eyes fluttered open at his response and she forced herself to look at him. She had the confirmation she had desired yet she was overcome with indecision.

His head fell towards his chest as he seemed deep in conflict within himself. "I am struggling."

"With what?" She knew the answer but wished to hear him speak the words.

"With everything. Winning enough coin to find Sura and bring her back to me. Freedom being taken from me. Fighting a desire to rebel against Batiatus yet knowing my decision has been made for me... and you."

She furrowed her brows and watched as he tried his best to avoid her gaze as she shifted towards him. "With me?"

His hand found its way back to his neck as he rubbed in attempt to ease the tension that his words had created between them. "I find it hard to admit yet it cannot be denied."

She pursed her lips and searched her brain for the right words to say but instead placed her hand on his arm. She smiled slightly as his hand found his way to hers.

"I do not wish to deny myself of you, Ariana."

Her mouth opened before she paused for thought. "We both know that you came here with purpose and while I wish for this to happen I do not desire for you to regret such purpose not being pursued to the end." It pained her to say but she knew that he would not be happy with himself if he were to abandon his wife in any way.

"I know she means everything to you. It is unfortunate that we wish to have happen between us must be secondary."

She slid her hand down the extent of his arm and felt his quick pulse on his wrist. Her eyes darted from her hand to his mouth as he licked his lips, leaning towards her.

Time stopped as she felt the simple contact of his mouth upon hers for a mere moment before he pulled away, resting his forehead against her own. The sensation of what had occurred made her question her own resolve for she was desperate for him. Her desperation growing every minute that passed by and she was forced to keep it at bay for the sake of her conscience.

His lifted his hand and brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her face. "It is unfair to you."

"You have greater things to worry about than me."

He moved back from her and stood up from the bed, facing the door, reluctant to leave her quarters. He turned to look at her once more before retreating back to where he came from and out of her sight.

She laid back down on her bead with a heavy heart, cursing the gods for making her so reasonable.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you understand how dangerous this is? Have you thought what would happen if Lucretia were to find out?"

Naevia bit her lip and pursed her brow, "I know."

"She trusts you the most. If you were to break that trust... that can't be."

"I know."

Ariana took a step forward and leaned against the shelf which held the water jugs. "why are you asking me to do this?"

"I would not press but the guard shows no interest in me... I have already tried. But I have seen him looking at you. It would not take much."

"...and if I can get you this key? What then? What are you to do with it?"

"I would keep it on my person."

"Naevia..."

"I know what I'm doing."

Ariana crossed her arms and paced back and forth before returning her gaze to her friend. "Tell me he's worth it."

"I would never ask if he weren't. Ariana, to only touch with a gate between us is not enough."

"...alright. Where is this guard?"

Her face lit up as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You are truly a cherished friend, Ariana."

* * *

><p>She brushed her hair back from her face and steadied herself before approaching him, trying her best to think of something to say.<p>

"Apologies... but I thought I heard a noise while at my post and it has me frightened... would you stay with me?"

She fought her instincts to scowl at the look that came upon his face at her demeanor. "I'd follow you anywhere." Her stomach turned as he reached for her but she slipped out of his grasp and lead him back to the medicus.

She walked directly to the back of the room where most of the supplies were kept on a table. She wanted to distract herself from the man that she knew was slowly approaching her, taking in every aspect of her form as he dragged his feet on the ground.

For the first time she wished that one of the men had needed constant watching over in order to fully consume her attention. She shuddered at the realization that he had reached her earlier than expected.

He raked his fingers down her arm, "I was praying to the gods for an opportunity to receive your affections." She breathed deeply and inhaled his unappealing scent as he placed his hands firmly on both of her arms. "Have you?" She could barely remember taking notice of him before.

She turned around and forced herself to give him a look of desire despite her insides telling her to do otherwise. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist, slipping her fingers around his belt.

"Are you that eager?

She wanted to laugh out of disgust but bit her tongue. "It is not often I am afforded such pleasures."

His weight was pushing her back into the table as her fingers touched what she was looking for. She grabbed it into her palm reached behind her, placing it into a pile of cotton bandages before turning her attention back to the guard.

His mouth attacked her neck and she gasped at the sudden touch. He growled at her reaction, misinterpreting it and grabbed her hair into his fist, pulling hard.

"And I thought you saved yourself only for me."

She felt her hair being released and used the opportunity to slip from the tight grasp. "Ashur!"

He smiled and fingered his coin purse around his hips. "Pleased to see me? Most women don't run from a good fuck." He eyed the guard up and down, "though it appears you have good reason."

She bit her lip and walked towards him, readjusting the straps on her dress. "Ashur, I..." He cut her off with his finger on her lips before redirecting his gaze to the guard. "This is not your post."

"The lady requested my presence. For protection."

Ashur turned his body towards Ariana, "for protection? Protection from what?"

"Well, I... I heard a noise." She wanted to roll her eyes at the foolishness of her statement but hoped he would believe it anyways.

"You need protection from noises now?"

She moved to speak but he brushed her off with a wave of his hand. "No matter. You should return to your post. You would not wish to upset the Dominus, would you?" He smiled as the guard took his leave before turning to look at Ariana.

"What are you playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

He laughed, "a noise? You are not one to be frightened by noises."

"Well, um..."

"You will tell me."

She backed up as he approached her, trying to get away from his questioning. "I have nothing to tell you. I was scared, that's all."

She gasped as her back hit the hard surface of the wall as he placed his hands on both sides of her head. "You're lying."

"Ashur, please..."

He groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "You do not make this easy."

A laugh escaped her lips, "make what easy?"

He pushed his body flush with hers and she felt the unmistakeable hardness of his cock. "Desiring you."

She couldn't stop the flutter that began in the bottom of her stomach. He slid his hand down from her cheek and down her arm, lightly caressing her skin, causing a shiver before placing it onto her waist.

"Now what are you hiding?"

She shook her head and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back. "I told you. Nothing."

He hardened his gaze before quickly softening it and smirked before walking towards the table. She mentally panicked as he removed his belt and placed it onto the table right next to the small pile of cloths, hiding the key within.

He took off his robe and dropped it onto the bench before turning around. His chest was bare and it was easy to see the remnants of his former days as a gladiator.

"What are you doing?"

He said nothing as he swiftly approached and claimed her mouth with his. Instinct took over as she eagerly responded before she felt his hand slide down her back and squeeze her backside.

She pulled back and moaned at the sensation before her fingers found their way to the top of his pants. She struggled with the knot and let out a girlish growl. "Move."

He paused before stepping back and sat on the bench, Ariana following close behind.

"Lean back."

She wasted no time in figuring out the knot before grabbing the fabric of his pants and roughly pulling them down to his feet. His eyes fluttered, "Ariana."

His member sprang to life once released and the hardness grew at the feeling of her fingers wrapped around it, pumping for a few beats before she made her move and straddled him.

She rocked her hips back and forth, causing him to grunt in anticipation as his hands reached for her hips, silently pleading for her to continue.

Her eyes locked with his and she read the pleading look in his gaze before positioning herself above him and slowly sat down. She needed a moment to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her before she moved, causing a simultaneous moan to be shared between them.

Her movements caused her dress to shift on her chest, exposing one of her breasts as the strap fell from her shoulder.

A feral sound emerged from Ashur's lips as his hand bolted up and tightly cupped it.

She knew she didn't want this from him but her body seemed to be winning the battle against her head as she continued to rock back and forth, enjoying both the sensation of being completely filled and his toying of her nipple between his fingers.

The sight seemed to be too much as Ashur moved into an upright position, taking a bud into his mouth as Ariana shifted on him, focussed on keeping her hips moving, keeping the sensation coming.

"I want more."

The sound of his voice startled her out of her trance, "what?"

He rolled off of the bench, his weight on top of hers causing her to hit the ground hard. She wanted to cry out but his mouth covered hers to silence it as he pulled out of her, the sudden loss of being filled was abruptly disappointing . "Come back."

Her begging was all he needed. He eagerly complied and thrust back into her with brutal force as her back was rubbed into the dirt floor, causing a small burn.

He was close and she knew it. She reached around and placed her nails on his back and scraped downward. She elicited a sigh from deep within his chest before the pace increased, almost become frantic, the need to come quickly becoming desperate.

She pushed her hips into him to meet each thrust as her eyes moved to his face as she watched his finish. His eyes shot open and a strange feeling of romanticism came over her.

She gently touched her fingertips to his forehead, feeling a delicate sheen of sweat beginning to form on his face.

"Ashur."

She tentatively lifted her head up and touched her lips to his before maneuvering from beneath him, dusting the sand off of her skin.

No words were shared as she watched him redress, adjusting his coin purse once more. He reached out and grabbed her hand and kissed it, a strange formality considering what they had just done. He took a step towards her and leaned in closely, "I may not know now but I will find what you're keeping from me, Ariana."

* * *

><p>The sweltering heat caused her dress to stick to her skin far too much for her liking. She sighed as she tossed her cup back into the pale and watched Crixus and Spartacus battle with Doctore. She saw them struggle with each other before she caught Crixus' eye and he called for pause.<p>

"We need to have words."

"Must we?"

Crixus rolled his eyes at her comment, reaching around her to grab her discarded cup, filling it with water, looking around for wandering eyes. "Naevia has told me of her plan."

"And?"

"She tells me you agreed to help us."

"That is possible."

He greedily drank the water in few gulps as he looked at her expectantly.

"I have it."

"Where?"

"Hidden."

"Hidden where?"

"Some place."

He growled and her need to be difficult instantly ceased. "Come with me."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the building, rounding a corner and looked around before releasing his arm and bending down.

"What are you doing?"

She reached in between her foot and the pad of her sandal. "I had to keep it on me for risk of someone else finding it. I had thought to hide it in my dress but I gave question, considering..."

She saw him look her up and down, finally noticing the effect that the hot weather had on the fabric of her dress. He swallowed, "a wise decision."

He turned to move but she reached for him. "Crixus... Naevia is a true friend and I do not wish to regret this."

"I would protect her with my life."

"And I will pray to the Gods that there shall never be need for such passings," although she doubted the Gods would be of any help.

* * *

><p>As she walked passed the baths her eyes caught a glimpse of him. Her heart leapt in her chest and pleaded to jump through her ribs. She breathed deeply before entering the room and taking a seat next to him. She watched for a moment as he slowly removed the grime of the day from his body. The water causing the dirt to become a thin stream of mud down his arm as he wiped it away with the small blade. Her eyes darted to the towel covering his member before moving to his face. He held a stern expression, making her wonder what he was thinking about.<p>

"Tell me of this Theocles."

"Have you not heard the stories?"

He breathed deeply and began to clean his right thigh. "I have. But stories are to frighten people. I want honesty."

"I have never been given opportunity to see him in the arena personally, but I am lead to believe that they are not mere stories and everything said about him is true."

He let out a small laugh, "so he is the shadow of death?"

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, "Possibly not, but he has earned such a legendary name. I know he is undefeated, that he is a giant of a man."

"But he is still a man."

"A man who no matter the blow he will always come back and defeat his opponent... only one has fought him and lived."

"And who was such a man."

"It was Doctore. In truth, Theocles is the reason he is no longer a gladiator. He recuperated and wished to return to be arena yet Batiatus had other plans for him... he has said he feels that match to be a failure... Did you not know?"

He eyed her closely, "there is much I do not know."

She furrowed her brows and took the blade from his hands, toying with it, "do your words bare other meaning?"

"It is nothing." He grabbed the blade from her hands and stood up out of the bath, careful to keep himself covered. He reached for his discarded garment and turned around. She held in a gasp as he let the towel fall, giving her an unobstructed view of his behind. Heat rushed to her core and she turned and shut her eyes, attempting to will her body to calm down. She shook her head and sucked in a breath before turning around, coming face-to-face with a half-nude Spartacus.

"I am to face him with Crixus."

"I know."

He let his eyes fall from his face and onto her form as he spoke, "I have tried to reason with him. To find a common ground but he will not yield." The realization that he was not looking into her eyes came upon him when she touched her fingers to his chin, forcing his head up. "You must find it."

"It is difficult."

She smiled, "I know. He does not like to share the arena. The last time..."

"What occurred last time?"

Ariana moved and took a seat on a bench before looking back to Spartacus, "there was a primus and our gladiators were meant to fight as one, yet when chance arose Crixus desired to be champion and forced Ashur out of the ring. He caused great injury to his leg and it was also burned..."

He paused, "and I am to find common ground with him?"

She toyed with the idea of revealing Naevia to him for a moment before she chose to be vague about it. "I can help you. There is another within these walls that he fights for. Use it to your advantage... please. I would not see you hurt."

He stepped towards her and bent down onto his knees, placing his hands on her hips. "You will not see me fall. I promise you."

"Thank you."

The sudden closeness of him and the feeling of his strong hands on her, the thin fabric of her dress being the only thing between his fingers and her flesh was almost too much. She wanted to kiss him and touch him, feel his hands all over her body as her hands explored his. The mental image was intoxicating but she gathered her willpower and ignored it.

"What is Ashur to you?"

"Apologies, what did you ask me?"

He swallowed, "my words, before, they did bare other meaning."

"And you mean to ask what Ashur is to me?"

He nodded.

"why?" She suddenly felt like a child, as if she'd been caught stealing or something equally immature.

"I saw you. Today, in the medicus."

Her breath hitched and caught in her throat. "Oh."

His hands slid from her hips, down her thighs as he grasped her hands. "I do not mean to cause you worry. I understand this is a difficult situation."

She struggled to find words, feeling as if she had been unfaithful to a man she was not even sworn to. "I... I need-"

"- I understand."

She pulled her hand away from his and placed it on his cheek. "I need to feel something. Desire, want, love - anything, within me. Ashur is not the man I wish it to be with but I can't... the one I truly crave is bound to another and I would not see him falter from such boundaries. I know they are of great importance."

He said nothing and instead placed his hand behind her head, pulling her in for a kiss. "I know. But I am still a man and I do not wish another man's claim upon you."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, "he has no claim on me. Only you do."


	8. Chapter 8

I am so very very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I became busy with a new jobs and I got new story ideas, then I went on vacation and I got completely distracted and in the end, I neglected to update.

However, I did spoil myself and read the reviews on this story and they made me smile :) I appreciate your feedback so much! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Her hand reached out and grabbed tightly onto Varro's as they both shared the feeling of what could only be described as wretched horror at the sight of Theokoles standing back upon his feet after being struck with two blows by both Spartacus and Crixus, each thorough enough to kill any normal man.<p>

In his excitement Barca stepped forward, forcing her to press her body ever closer to the metal of the gate, holding her back from the sands. She desperately wanted to break free and pull him away from the arena, far from the giant that was inching forever closer towards the two men. Spartacus' eyes locked on hers and she could not find her voice. Her mind filled with utter need to yell out, tell him to turn the fuck around but her tongue could not find words.

He must have read her gaze, and the murmurs of the crowd and he turned, seeing the behemoth before him, extending his arms outwards and yelling at the crowd before him.

He charged forward and swung two blows, each strong enough to force the two men to the ground, hard.

Barca growled in her ear and startled her, although her focus hardly deterred from the site before her. Crixus arose first, charging at Theokoles before he was knocked to his feet, Spartacus directly behind him, landing one blow to the face which momentarily awoke a glimmer of hope in the pit of her stomach.

A small scream crept through her lips at the site of Crixus drawing his sword and plunging it straight through the side of his gut. They both froze. He should be writhing in agony, or by the grace of the Gods, dead. Instead, he gripped the sword and slowly pulled it out from his torso, redirecting his fierce gaze upon Crixus' chest before he slashed his front, then back, both gruesome wounds that Ariana felt he may not survive.

She felt a hand on her backside and a hot breath on her neck. "It appears your heart's desire may fall in the arena. Apologies, but what quashes your heart shall see return of coin to my purse." She felt him smiled against her skin and was grateful when Varro pulled her into his form, placing his hands on the gate on either side of her, collectively blocking her from anyone else.

She would have given thanks had she not been so utterly afraid at the scene that was playing in front of her eyes. Crixus had fallen to the ground and she momentarily allowed her mind to wander to Naevia, the terror that must be inside of her overwhelming her form. Her eyes widened as it became clear that Theokoles had drawn back his arm, intent on killing him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his final breath when Spartacus called out, effectively distracting him.

Spartacus sprinted forward and leapt off the shield of Crixus, using his momentum to bring his sword down on his opponent. With each strike her heart beat at an excruciating pace against her ribcage, trying to break free. Had she not been support by Varro's strong body she knew she would have fallen to her knees long before.

Crixus shifted his helmet upon the sand, with the small amount of energy he had left, and the sunlight bounced off of the material, and into the eyes of Theokoles. Spartacus stole his moment, taking full advantage of the chance he had and he swung, connecting his sword with his leg, striking him down before he gave another to his stomach. They both slowed, and the crowd stilled. Despite Ashur's choice of words it appeared that Spartacus was about to do the impossible.

He struck his neck, needing multiple blows, as if he had been chopping wood for a fire, to bring him to near decapitation before he lifted both his arms and crossed his weapons, creating a flourish as he used the last of his strength to take down the Shadow of Death.

She forgot to breathe at the sight that stood before her. He had done it. He had kept his promise not to fall in the arena this day. While the sentiment had been most welcome she had feared the worst, but still prayed to the Gods that he would live, and it had happened. She almost could not believe it.

Barca and Varro roared and the sounds of their voices carried through her ears and bounced inside her head. She wanted to cheer with them but the experience of helplessly watching the man she so craved fight for his life had left her mute.

She was pushed aside as two arena workers unlocked the gate and stepped forward, on their way to retrieve Crixus from where he had fallen. He was surrounded by a pool of blood and her chest ached as she looked up to the pulvinus and saw Naevia, her gaze stricken with grief yet attempting to hide it for fear of what might be done to her if her feelings were to be known.

A small breeze feathered over her skin and she looked upwards, clouds suddenly drifting into view, blocking the sun and turning into dark. There was a divet in the sand in front of her and she bent down. _Is that...?_

And then she felt it. A tiny, almost insignificant droplet of water fell upon her shoulder and she looked up once more. She felt more fall onto her body and she smiled, welcoming the downpour as she would her own family.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked towards Spartacus who still had not moved from his place. His had released his swords and they were strewn around him. The image was captivating.

She wanted to go to him, to hug him and make him promise that he would never put himself into a situation like that again but she stopped, as Crixus was dragged back near her feet. Her insides dropped and she saw that he was unconscious. Judging by the wounds he had received it was best he not be awake for their trip back to the ludus. His recovery would be terribly painful, she could see. That is, if his body willed him to survive.

With one last look at the new Champion of Capua she turned and followed Crixus' nearly lifeless form out of the arena.

* * *

><p>She took her cloth and wiped the last of the blood from his body. He had still not awoken and she was growing more nervous. As much as she was not fond of him, Naevia was her closest friend and she desired for her to be happy and she required Crixus for that happiness. She reached out, her palm touching his forehead.<p>

"How is he?"

She swallowed and it caught in her throat as she looked up and saw Spartacus standing at the entrance. "He has a slight fever."

"Will he live?"

She turned in her seat and eyed Medicus who was finishing tidying up his supplies. _Jupiters cock, leave. Right now._ "I can't be sure. If he makes it through the night, then I believe the Gods will have spared him. If not..." She didn't need to finish her thought. Then both knew the gravity of his injuries, it was clear once you set eyes upon him.

Spartacus moved from his place and came towards her but stopped short, instead sitting down on the edge of Crixus' bed. She fiddled with her hands in her lap before realizing that he was covered in both his and Theokoles' blood. She shifted and grabbed a clean cloth from the small table beside her, dipping it into her bowl of water before he outstretched his arm, waiting for her.

She licked her lips and touched her fingers to his forearm, unsurprised by the effect that merely touching her skin to his caused her body to light on fire. She swallowed and gathered herself, slowly wiping him down, her actions causing her to become aroused, not attempting to hide it from him.

She outwardly groaned in relief as Medicus exited the room, announcing that he was finished and was going to try and get some rest. She stood and took the now red bowl of water and placed it onto the table in the back, along with the bloody cloth. She heard him move behind her and she turned, just in time for him to wrap her into a tight embrace.

She held onto him with all of her might before pulling back, his hands staying around her waist. She touched her fingers to his jawline, slightly bruised and starting to turn colour. She furrowed her brows, "I thought I had lost you." Her fingertips roamed over his lips and he kissed them before pushing her hand away and connecting his mouth with her.

She moaned, it had been so long since they had shared a kiss and it was exquisite. She pressed her chest into his and his left hand slid down lower while his other moved upward, stopping at the back of her neck. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to pull him even tighter towards her and feel him fill her up completely. She hadn't expected that almost losing him would effect her so deeply but it had and it stirred something inside of her.

Her head tilted and he moved her hair from her neck before he leaned down and kissed it. "You'll never lose me."

She slid her hands down his chest and stopped at the top of the fabric covering his most cherished body part when she pushed him off of her, the sound of movement in the hall causing her instincts to take over.

Batiatus strode through, a grin plastered to his face. "Ah, The Bringer of Rain! Slayer of Theokoles!" He came towards the two of them and Ariana was grateful that he was unable, or too distracted, to notice that he had interrupted a very intimate moment between the two of them. "You bring good fortune to this household. Come, let me show you to your new quarters." Spartacus gave a questionable look as Batiatus placed a hand upon his shoulders and looked towards her. "You as well, Ariana. Let us welcome him to his new abode."

"Yes, Dominus."

* * *

><p>She stood next to the main door to the villa and waited to be dismissed. She had watched as Ashur had approached her Dominus, his face turning grave before she had been told to fetch Barca. She had, and she heard mumbles coming from the next room since she had retrieved him.<p>

She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, thinking about how Spartacus now lay in bed. Alone. In private. The corners of her mouth turned upwards as she imagined what he could be doing, or what they could do if she could find a way to go to him.

Her thoughts were bombarded as Ashur, Barca and Batiatus entered the room, Barca being accused of not killing everyone he was told to. _Not killing a boy...?_

She had no time to process what was unfolding in front of her when Barca fell into the pool, lifeless. Her mouth opened and she wanted to speak until she looked into the eyes of Batiatus. She had seen him become angry since she was forced into slavery but this was on a completely different level. He lunged for her and grabbed her arm, "this never happened. Barca used his winnings to pay for his freedom. he was escorted to the gate and you watched as he left. Do you understand?"

For the first time she was afraid of him and she nodded her head.

"Do you?"

She took a sharp breath, "yes, Dominus."


	9. Chapter 9

She watched as Pietros gathered the practice swords for the gladiators, the pain clearly written on his face. To the best of his knowledge he thought that Barca had left him. _His_ Barca. The man that he had shared his bed with who had promised him that they would gain freedom together and never be apart for the rest of their days. It was killing her, knowing the truth but allowing poor, naive Pietros to think otherwise. But she couldn't tell him, she couldn't. While her Dominus had not outright threatened her, she knew that if she were to let the truth slip from her mouth that it would be the end of her. And as much as she hated to admit it, she valued her life more over the pain that the lie was causing a boy whom she cared about. It was eating at her, and she was not certain she could let the truth be brushed under the rug for very long.

She took a deep breath and smelled the dampness that the recent rain had spread throughout Capua. A breeze brushed over her skin and she shivered, the coolness bringing only relief down to her bones. The drought had been long and arduous, and the juxtaposition of the dryness and the moisture of the last few days was staggering to say the least.

"Ariana!"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Batiatus calling for her. Every time she heard her name she feared that she had done something wrong. Barca had been a valued member of the ludus for such a long time yet her Dominus did not seem at all distraught from losing him. The idea that his desire to show power over those he believed beneath him had overcome the compassion that she knew he could have for others and for his homestead frightened her. He had often showed her off to the various guests that walked through the doors, stating that she was his most treasured slave. This suddenly meant nothing to her. She felt that she must have been mad to have ever believed him. How could she be so blind to what this man was really like on the inside?

"Yes, Dominus?" As she looked up her breath hitched at the sight of Spartacus standing behind him. Each time she saw him after his battle with Theokoles she thanked the Gods that they had not let him fall in the arena. Her heart sunk at the memory of a conversation she had had with Varro the night before. He confessed that Spartacus had advised him that Batiatus had located his wife and that she was currently making the journey from where she was being held to their ludus, to be reunited with her loving husband.

She was unsure how to feel. She should be happy for the man that she had grown so very fond of. More than anything she desired for him to be happy, and his Sura made him happy. She was the one constant though in his mind, whether kept in the back or in the forefront, it didn't matter. She was aware that her image was always there and she knew that she could not break that stream of consciousness, no matter how she might try.

She had attempted to seem pleased with the knowledge but Varro had known otherwise. Even had he been without sight he would have seen the way that his friend and Ariana were with one another. It was clear that they cared for each other, but that calculated steps had been taken in order to not break the vow that he had made to his wife. When she was taken away from him he declared that he would bring her back and as sorry as he felt for Ariana he knew that Spartacus was a man of his word. As did she. And she wanted to hate him for it, but she couldn't. She understood the power of love and she did not dare get in its way. No matter how much she desperately wanted to try.

And then Varro had said that he planned on taking her away from the ludus at the opportune moment and all hope at keeping him close to her shattered. He was going to leave her and not even take a glance back.

"Come with me. We are going to town to get armour for our new champion. I want you at my side."

She nodded and kept her eyes to the tiled floors, not daring to look at Spartacus out of fear that she might shed tears at the prospect of never seeing him again.

* * *

><p>She was fixated at the sight before her. The new armour fit his form like a glove and she found herself becoming mesmerized at the image. the bright, silvery colour shone and the red trim stood out against his tanned skin. She bit her lip as her eyes fell to the chest plate, two golden snakes weaved their way across it and for the first time in her life she found Roman armour to be beautiful.<p>

Batiatus left to make payment to the seller and she slunk back into the corner, not wanting to be alone with him.

She could hear him moving towards her, the leather straps making slight sounds across his body as he moved. "You have been silent today." She risked a glance up and looked into his eyes. The expression on his face was one of concern and she felt the tears burn her eyes. "I know."

His hand cupped her cheek and her body leaned into the touch before she could stop herself. A sigh escaped her lips and she felt herself slipping from the control that she had kept taught during their day at the market. His mouth twitched and opened slightly before her fingers covered it, stopping him from speaking. "Please, don't. Not now."

He stepped back and removed his hand from her face, turning around at the sound of Batiatus returning, signalling that it was time to leave.

She felt his eyes on her during their ride back to the ludus. His inquisitive gaze caused her to bite her lips in an attempt to release the tension that she was feeling from being so close to him but not being able to reach out. He was not aware that she knew of his plan and she wanted a chance to speak with him, to try and convince him that it would be safer for him to stay. But a part of her needed them to leave. If he was to be with Sura she knew she would not be able to stand seeing the two of them together. To see them embrace in such a way would cause her immense heart ache and she was not prepared for that.

But if he took his wife and left, he would be hunted and she was afraid what would come of him if he were to be found.

She ran from the carriage and towards the Medicus, hoping that he would not follow behind her. She paused at the site of Crixus, eyes still shut as he had not yet awoken. She grabbed a bowl of water and some cloth before kneeling beside where he slept, her hand reaching out and wiping off more of the dried blood that had seeped through the mud bond that they had used in an attempt to close his wounds. She was worried for Naevia. Her heart broke at the site of her friend as she cried on her shoulder over the pain she felt at the possibility of the man she loved being lost forever. She had tried to comfort her but the words of a companion could not equal the comforting words of a lover.

She gently wiped the excess bandage off of him before creating a small batch, and reapplying them to his torso. She had wanted to do the same for the great gash on his back, but she was unable to properly lift him to do so. She sighed as her eyes fell on the door frame and saw _him_ standing there.

"Let me help you."

She licked her lips and unabashedly looked over his form as he stood on the other side of the bed, gently pulling Crixus' top half off of the bed. He held him steady as she again, wiped the dried blood away and reapplied the bandages, trying not to grimace at the sight of his injuries.

"Will he live?"

She stood up from her place on the ground, wiping the dirt from her legs as she approached the back table, placing her things down onto the wood. "I cannot be sure." She looked back at Crixus and her mouth pulled into a frown, "he continues to hold fever. I am not certain that alone will not kill him."

She dipped her hands into the now rouge water before pulling them out and reaching for a clean cloth, wiping her hands, ridding them of the added colour. The sound of music and sensual moans drifted into the room and she turned, leaning her body against the table. Ashur had advised her that Spartacus had organized a gathering of whores and wine for the evening as a celebration for his defeat of Theokoles. The other gladiators greatly appreciated the gesture and the opportunity to sheath their cocks but she understood the reasoning behind it. It was a distraction, an attempt to put everyone out of sorts, allowing him to make his escape with Sura once she arrived in the early hours of the following morning.

"You have been distant."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. She felt her lips trembling as her emotions swept over her, threatening to take over. She closed her eyes and could hear him coming towards her, the sound of the dirt and sand beneath his feet not allowing him to approach silently. His fingers gently ran up her left arm and she risked opening her eyes and looking back at him.

"What is wrong?"

His hands slipped around her and she could not stop her body from falling into him. She placed her hands on his chest that was now bare and she raked her fingertips down, causing a moan to emit from him. "Please don't go." _Please don't leave me._ He looked down at her and the guilt he was feeling was evident in his expression. "Ariana -"

"No. If you leave they will find you and hurt you and I cannot let that happen."

He placed his hands on the sides of her face and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I have to try."

She opened her mouth and breathed deeply in an attempt to not let him see her cry. "Please, no. You will be safer here."

Nothing more was said between them and she understood that his mind had been made up and there would be no changing it. She cursed as he turned away from her and left the room, angry with herself for not trying harder and for not meeting him first. Had he not been bound to Sura he would have stayed for her. She would be able to have the man that she craved and not be forced to push her needs down because of another woman.

But she could not be mad at her. It was luck and circumstance that had led them to be together in Thrace, and that she herself had been born in Rome. And she could not be mad that Sura had fallen in love with Spartacus. She was falling for him at a rapid pace, and she understood that completely.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of the gate being opened. She hurridly escape her bed and swiftly walked down the hall and towards the outside, the sun momentarily blinding her, the bright light being in stark contrast to the dimness of the inside.<p>

Her heart rate picked up as the carriage made it's way onto the grounds. The thought of coming face to face with the woman that Spartacus had taken as his wife caused her nerves to become erratic. She felt Varro step in beside her and she reached for his arm and leaned into him for support. She heard the door of Spartacus' bedchamber open, and the armour gleamed in the sunlight. He looked every bit like the champion that he was and her heart was breaking at the thought that he would soon run away from her.

It was then that she noticed Batiatus climb the front of the carriage, a look of concern spread over his face. His hand touched the stomach of the driver and he pulled it away, the liquid catching onto his own skin. Her eyes widened as she watched Spartacus run from his place towards the back of the carriage and yanked the door open. Sura had been slumped up against the door, and her head and arms slipped down and into his grasp.

He pulled her body from the carriage and they fell to the ground, her form resting in his lap, his hand supporting her head. She was covered in blood and her instinct to help her took over but Varro's grip was firm around her waist and held her back. Sura's arm was slow in moving but it came up and touched his cheek. "You found me."

It no longer mattered to Ariana how she felt about him. The sight in front of her was heart wrenching and the sound of this poor woman's voice hit her to the core. She would have fallen to her knees had Varro not been holding her up and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the two of them.

Spartacus leaned his head down and kissed her, before resting his forehead against hers. "I'm here. I'm here."


End file.
